School of Megaten
by Gilbert Weillschmidt
Summary: Minato dipindah oleh Kepala sekolah ke kelas 3-X... Bagaimakah nasib Minato selama berada di kelas tersebut? Mari kita simak 3
1. Pindah kelas!

**School of Megaten**

**By: Gilbert Weillschmidt / ShinMarui**

**From: ShinMegaten series**

* * *

><p>Yoa hallo selamat malam. Ini fic mbanyol tentang ShinMegaten...<p>

Semoga bisa membuat kalian tertawa puas!  
>Selamat membaca! Have fun!<p>

...*sigh* walau tak sebagus yang dibayangkan

* * *

><p>Casts:<br>1. Naoya - Seorang guru yang mengajar di kelas 3-X. Awal cita-citanya menjadi programmer, lalu hilang setelah melihat kekagumannya terhadap guru SDnya di sekolah dulu, lalu membuatnya memilih perjalanan hidup menjadi guru. Ia juga menyuruh muridnya memanggilnya "Nao-Sensei". Pelajarannya penuh dengan emosi, tetapi dia sangat terkenal.

2. Akihiko - Dia seperti orang yang berhubungan dengan hukum muda, tetapi dia benar-benar menjunjung tinggi sekolahnya. Ia mudah terbawa perasaan, penyebabnya ia sering menangis dengan aneh. Ia juga memiliki rasa sakit dan kasih sayang karena ia memiliki peran sebagai pelindung kelasnya yang dicintainya. Memiliki rival bernama Narumi karena suatu hal.

3. Minato - Lelaki kurang beruntung ini harus bekerja dalam klub Host sebelum musim panas dimulai. Setelah ia naik ke kelas 3, entah kenapa terlempar di kelas 3-X. Ia berkembang dengan sepenuhnya serta terbiasa dengan teman sekelasnya yang aneh-aneh yang mengelilingi dia dengan menyanyikan lagu "Kehidupan Sekolah yang Menyenangkan". Ia secara wajar memiliki sikap tidak sopan dan memiliki sifat pribadi yang baik.

4. Narumi - Ia memperlihatkan penampilannya yang ceria sebagai lelaki muda, tetapi sebenarnya ia berpikir sangat jahat lewat wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum. Ia menjabat kekurangan seseorang lebih 70% dari murid-murid sekolah serta karyawan sekolah. Ia ingin merebut posisi Akihiko di kelas 3-X.

5. Adachi - Seseorang memanggil orang kaya ini dengan "lelaki muda yang mengganaskan" dan pecinta kol. Ia adalah putra dari keluarga yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan kekaisaran. Seorang yang super narsis yang selalu merawat kecantikannya, dan yang tidak begitu mengagetkan karena hobinya adalah memikirkan diri sendiri. Rambutnya yang coklat bersinar ini merupakan "Jewel of Japan" walau pendek.

6. Yosuke - Lelaki yang memiliki rasa "Hidup dan mati demi cinta!" sebagai mottonya. Ia mengamuk setiap hari untuk mendapatkan "Cinta sejati" yang selalu ia cari-cari. Sebelumnya ia jatuh cinta terhadap Souji sebelum upacara pembukaan sekolah. Dia tidak mempunyai jalan pikiran selain mengejar Souji.

7. Raidou - Ia adalah murid pindahan yang gaya bicaranya sedikit mencurigakan, dipengaruhi oleh gaya Jepang tradisional. Cerita yang sebenarnya ia dilahirkan di kotanya sendiri yaitu Kanada bukan di Jepang, ia hanyalah lelaki boss mafia Kanada dengan seni bela diri dan berpedang yang kuat serta terampil.

8. Naoki - Ia kapten pendukung idola super Noctuna, serta pelindung Noctuna dan pengurus 2000 pendukung Noctuna. Ia bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang untuk membayar utangnya. Selain bekerja sebagai pendukung,, ia memegang 8 pekerjaan setiap hari. Jika seseorang membentak dia, dia mungkin bisa seseram kakaknya.

9. Souji - Kakaknya Naoki, anehnya ia berada satu kelas dengan adiknya. Disebabkan karena pada saat ujian kenaikan kelas, ia menghilang dalam kegelapan setiap malam, dan akhirnya tidak naik kelas dan dipindah ke kelas 3-X. Dia menyukai uang dan ingin menjadi putra yang kaya. Keahlian dia adalah memasak "Kentang gosong".

10. MC - Seorang lelaki misterius yang merupakan klan B.I.R.U ini ternyata menyukai Naoya, setiap hari ia mengintip Naoya dari belakang pohon. Ia pernah menembak Naoya, tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Dia tetap menyukainya sampai sekarang walaupun ditolak terus-menerus. Ia berada di kelas 3-X untuk mendapat perhatian oleh Naoya. Dalam hidupnya, ia ingin sekali mati karena suatu sebab yang tidak jelas oleh klannya, tetapi ia tidak bisa mati.

11. Ryoji - Seorang murid yang pintar, pandai, cerdas, dan paling sopan terhadap teman dan guru, walau playboy. Sifatnya yang "buta arah" itu tidak bisa disembuhkan, setiap hari ia selalu terlambat sekolah sampai-sampai tersesat ke suatu tempat yang asing. Ia bisa masuk sekolah sesudah 1 bulan atau 4 bulan kemudian. Ternyata ia memiliki keahlian bermain pedang yang hebat.

School of Megaten [Part 1/2]

Part 1-1

Musim panas bulan April, semester baru telah dimulai. Para murid memulai mendapat kesan hidup yang baru. Tetapi Minato yang berada di sekolah Megaten bagian ruang kepala sekolah mendapat kabar sangat buruk bahwa ia akan dipindah di kelas 3-X.

"Minato, mulai semester baru ini kamu akan dipindah di kelas 3-X"

"….Huh?" jawab Minato dengan bingung " …..Ah ha ha ha, itu candaan yang sangat kejam Pak kepala sekolah…" lanjut Minato dengan gugup

"Apakah wajahku ini menunjukkan bahwa aku bercanda?" kata Ryou dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya

Namun, Minato masih saja bersikeras menawar kelas kepada Ryou untuk jangan dipindah ke kelas 3-X. Kelas 3-X menurut rumor-rumor yang beredar merupakan kelas yang paling hancur dan suram, murid-muridnya kebanyakan orang unik dan sulit untuk digapai alias diajak berkenalan.

"Hah… Minato memang kenapa dengan kelas itu?" Tanya sang Ryou sambil menghela nafas, "sudahlah pasrah saja"

Minato menggebrak meja Ryou, "Tidak bisa! Aku tetap tidak mau!"

Dan tiba-tiba ada suara ketokan pintu yang melepas ketegangan ruangan.

"Permisi~" sapa seseorang yang memakai baju biasa dengan kimono aneh yang berangka-angka berambut putih, bermata merah dan berkacamata.

Ryou bangkit dari tempat duduk sambil memperkenalkan orang tersebut yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Orang ini adalah Nao-sensei, dia wali kelas dari kelas 3-X"

Pria berambut biru merasa tidak percaya, bahwa wali kelas 3-X ternyata lelaki muda dan tampan. Minato masih memandangnya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Naoya mendekati wajah Minato dengan dekat.

"Ooh… jadi kamu itu yang bekerja di klub host ya…" gumam Nao-sensei sambil melihat muka Minato dengan seksama "Dasar payah… padahal kamu orang yang pintar"

Minato langsung menyadarinya dan menjauh sedikit dengan mukanya memerah.

"…. (Terlalu dekat barusan…)" Minato tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun

Naoya hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Minato, lalu ia menatap Ryou.

"Dan kepala sekolah, kamu telah bekerja dan mendapatkan banyak uang di klub host…" sambil menaikkan pundak, "Bagaimana kalau kamu memasang chandelier di kelasku? Ruang kelasku lampunya sudah beberapa redup" tanya Naoya dengan senyuman sinis terhadap Ryou

Ryou hanya kembali duduk di kursinya yang empuk.

"Cukup mengocehnya tak ada waktu senggan untuk itu, cepat antarkan dia ke kelas" Jawab Ryou sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

Naoya masih saja tersenyum sinis, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih terhadap Ryou. Minato hanya bingung mendengar percakapan kedua pria tersebut.

Setelah itu Minato dan Naoya meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah, dan mulai menuju ke kelas 3-X.

"Tentang 3-X, karena kita terpilih di kelas itu, jadinya kelasnya sedikit lebih jauh daripada kelas-kelas lainnya" kata Naoya ketika naik tangga "Tetapi, kenapa kamu bekerja di klub host? Apakah kamu sangat memerlukan uang?" lanjut pria berambut putih itu sambil menunjukkan arah ruang kelas 3-X.

Minato lantas bingung mau menjawab apa akan pertanyaan barusan. Ia bekerja di klub host hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi.

"…Eh tidak, sebenarnya…"

Sebelum Minato melanjutkan kata-katanya, menuju ke ruangan kelas 3-X sudah sampai.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Minato dan Naoya sudah menginjakkan kaki didepan kelas 3-X. Minato lalu menilai keadaan dari depan kelas.

"(Uwah… Atmosfir kelasnya seperti tempat pembuangan sampah, terasa gelap, dan suasana suram kelas ini sampai melewati pintu kelas ini…)" pikir Minato dengan ketakutan untuk memasuki ruang kelas.

"Kamu mungkin bakal menemui beberapa kejadian hal yang memusingkan di hari pertama kamu memasuki kelas ini, tetapi jangan kawatir, jika kamu menemui beberapa kesulitan, kamu bisa berbicara dengan saya setiap waktu." Jawab Naoya dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"(suatu yang melegakan apa ini? Dia seperti orang yang dapat diandalkan… Mungkin) …Ah iya, Nao-sens-?" Sebelum Minato melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naoya sempat mendekatinya lagi.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong Minato…

Tiba-tiba Naoya melepas kerah Minato.

"Kerah kamu, berhentilah untuk memakainya sampai leher kamu, sensei akan mengajarkanmu untuk memakai baju seragam dengan benar" Jawab Naoya sambil melepas kerah Minato dengan dekat.

Tanpa sadar pipi Minato memerah

"Tunggu… Bukannya kamu guru?" tanya Minato dengan gugup

"(Dia malu, lucunya…) Iya, saya seorang guru, karena saya wali kelas, aku akan lebih mudah melihat perkembanganmu di kelas 3-X setiap hari." Jawab Naoya dengan senang sambil menepuk bahu Minato yang daritadi terkejut.

Minato masih diam membatu dan itu membuat pria berambut putih tertawa

"Saya hanya bercanda, bodoh~ Apa yang kamu akan dapatkan dari itu?"

"! (saya akan mengambil itu semua, dia orang yang sangat tidak wajar)"

Setelah pintu kelas didorong, ruangan kelas yang tadi rame menjadi tenang, Minato yang kaget melihat alien yang berada di kelas 3-X. Banyak anak yang berkata "Siapa dia?".

"Ini adalah teman baru kalian" Jawab Naoya sambil melihat murid-muridnya

"Saya Minato" Jawab Minato dengan gugup karena murid di kelas 3-X aneh-aneh.

"Baik, duduk di sebelahnya Akihiko. Akihiko angkat tanganmu." Perintah Naoya tetapi tidak ditanggapi

"Tempat duduk kamu berada di deretan paling belakang, sebelah murid yang kasar dan tidak sopan itu yang tidak menanggapi perintah saya." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk tempat duduk untuk Minato

"(Geh.. dia terlihat buruk)" Jawab Minato berkeringat sambil berjalan ke arah belakang dan menyapa Akihiko.

"Se…senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Ya" Jawab Akihiko dengan muka menyeramkan, padahal sebenarnya dia hanya ngantuk karena beronda malam di daerah kampungnya.

"(Di…dia menyeramkan) …Umm… Ma…Maaf!" sambil membungkukkan badan Minato ketakutan

Akihiko tidak menanggapi dengan mata terbuka, sebenarnya dia sedang melamun kecapaian.

"(Ah… Saya sangat tidak beruntung, dia terlihat seperti mengabaikan perkataanku)" gumam Minato dengan muka masih ketakutan.

Namun, seseorang yang menyapa dia, orang itu duduknya dekat jendela, memakai jaket dan sepertinya dia orang normal

"Nama saya Naoki, senang berkenalan dengan kamu, jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kamu mengerti tanyakan pada saya" sapa Naoki dengan muka tersenyum

"Sama-sama (Ternyata masih ada orang normal disini)"

Mata Minato mengarah ke arah meja Naoki dan lantas kaget melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Naoki. Ternyata Naoki sedang membuat rangkaian bunga.

"(Apa yang kamu buat?)" Tatap Minato kembali kearah meja Naoki yang penuh dengan rangkaian bunga plastik dalam 1 dus

"Oh ini? Ini adalah pekerjaan sambilan. Karena saya mempunyai 8 pekerjaan dalam sehari, jadinya tidak ada waktu untuk itu, makanya aku kerjakan di sekolah."

Dengan senyuman, Naoki memperlihatkan sesuatu, "Ini kalau mau" Menunjukkan kaset Noctuna dengan senang

"Apakah kamu suka lagunya Noctuna? Kalau kamu suka kamu bisa membelinya ke saya atau meminjam kepadaku. Kalau kamu membelinya akan mendapat sticker. Lagunya bagus-bagus, kamu harus mendengarnya" lanjutnya semangat, dalam hal bisnis Naoki adalah segalanya

"(Uwah, dia anak yang sangat bersemangat dan menarik)" Minato hanya menggeleng dengan muka kawatir.

Pada saat itu, Minato merasakan bau masakan di kelasnya. Dan ternyata Raidou sedang membuat Sukiyaki dalam kelas.

"Sensei, Raidou sedang makan siang, padahal belom waktunya istirahat." Kata Narumi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki bermantel yang sedang makan sukiyaki

"(Itu lebih waras daripada makan siang lebih awal?)" Minato hanya melongo

"Raidou, beri saya 1 telur dan 1 ikan rebus dan jangan lupa dango" pesan Naoya dengan tidak mempedulikan omongannya Narumi

"Semuanya 400 yen" Jawab Raidou sambil menyantap makanannya

"Apa? Kamu menyuruh saya bayar?"

"Dia yang tidak bekerja, tidak dapat makan" Jawab Raidou dengan muka menyebalkan

"Tetapi saya pikir, saya lebih banyak bekerja daripada kamu" Naoya langsung mengcounter omongannya sambil membuka-buka buku pelajaran

"(Ini bukan restoran!)" Minato diam membantu ditempat, bingung memikirkan keadaan kelas

Naoya sekarang tidak memperdulikan Raidou lagi dan memperdulikan seseorang berpakaian rapi dan berambut pendek coklat. Ia setiap waktu melihat keluar jendela.

"Oi Adachi, daritadi melihat ke luar jendela setiap waktu, apakah ada siswa putri yang lagi pelajaran olahraga?" Tanya Naoya dan berjalan kearahnya

"Saya tidak melihat keluar jendela" Jawab Adachi

"Saya hanya melihat diri saya sendiri di kaca ini" lanjutnya dengan memasang muka narsis di kaca.

"Ooohh, Adachi berhentilah memakai baju yang bukan baju seragam"

Minato yang tidak tahan berada di kelas 3-X merasa mau pergi dari kelas ini

"(Aku tidak tahan dengan murid aneh disini. Bagaimana bisa saya hidup disini? Saya Minato, apakah yang akan terjadi keesokan paginya?) Saya memang harus pindah sekolah…" Minato berbicara sendiri pelan dengan mukanya yang pucat

* * *

><p>Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk kelasungan fic ini!<p>

Tengkyu sudah dibaca 3


	2. Ingin mati tetapi tidak bisa

Part 1-2

* * *

><p>Selamat membaca! Part 1-2! Maaf pendek sekali tapi dijamin ngakak! xD *pede*<p>

* * *

><p>Pada saat murid-murid ribut di kelas, Naoya masuk ke kelas dan mengumumkan sebuah pengumuman.<p>

"Untuk hari ini karena kalian ribut di kelas, saya akan memberikan ulangan mendadak" kata Naoya dengan membawa beberapa kertas ulangan

Lantas saja, semua murid dikelas menjadi sangat kaget akan perkataan guru tersebut yang terkenal tak kenal ampun.

"HEEEEEE?"

"Saya tidak mendengar kalian" kata Naoya sambil menutup telinganya

"Ini adalah nilai yang akan Saya masukan ke daftar nilai rapor, jadi diselesaikan"

Minato hanya tiduran dimeja sambil bergumam letih

"Bagus, sekarang ada ulangan mendadak di pagi pertama" gumam Minato kesal

Pada saat itu, ada suara jatuh di lapangan sekolah yang membuat pandangan Minato beralih diluar jendela.

"….Perasaan ada sesuatu dilu-?" Minato membuka jendela kelasnya dan kaget setengah mati

"UWAHHH! " Minato langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Sensei, ada seseorang jatuh dari atap gedung sekolah!" Teriak Minato dengan muka pucat dan kawatir

"Itu pasti MC, diamkan saja" jawabnya dengan tenang sambil melanjutkan menulis di papan tulis

"Di…diamkan saja? Jawaban manusia apa itu?" Jawab Minato sambil melihat ke luar jendela lagi

Minato lalu bergumam, "…(MC? Nama apa itu tapi?)"

Tapi yang didapat Minato, MC sudah tak ada di tempat lagi. Lantas saja Minato bingung dan tetap menatap dimana MC berada.

"Heh? Dia menghilang?"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terdorong, ada seseorang yang berdarah-darah

"Selamat pagi…" sapa MC dengan berlumuran darah

"Gyaaaaaaa!" Teriak Minato dengan kagetnya

"Sensei, Saya tidak bisa mati lagi…"

"Ya, itu suatu yang sangat disesalkan" Jawab Naoya dengan tenang "Cepat duduk di tempat dudukmu dan ambil tes kamu"

"Baik kita lanjutkan" Lanjut Naoya sambil duduk

"(Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja kalau dibegitukan setiap hari? Dan apa maksud dia *Lagi*?)" Pikir Minato dengan muka kawatir

"Baik dimulai ulangannya, jika ada yang menyontek, berdoalah kalau saya tidak melihat kalian melakukan itu" Ancam Naoya

20 menit kemudian…

"(Kelasnya terasa sepi tidak ada yang berbisik-bisik. Apakah semua murid disini mengerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh? Itu sangat mengagetkan)" Minato bingung sambil mengerjakan ulangan dengan serius

"(Tetapi atmosfir ruang kelas ini terasa berat, ini lebih aneh dari pertama saya masuk ke kelas ini)" Lanjut Minato dengan nafas terengah-engah

Dan ada seseorang jatuh dari kursinya, dan itu adalah Akihiko

"Saya bisa melihat pintu gerbang ke surga Tartarus"

"Akihiko-san, apa yang terjadi dengan kamu! Dan apa yang terjadi dengan lainnya!" Kaget Minato

"Saya bisa melihat kebun bunga" Yosuke tepar dengan keadaan setengah jiwa

"Saya bisa melihat gunung kacamata" Souji langsung tergeletak di lantai

"Sebenarnya saya juga akan pingsan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Jawab Minato yang mukanya mau pingsan

Pria berambut biru itu lalu mencari-cari sumber kesalahan.

"Sebenarnya kau yang salah!" Tunjuk Minato ke MC

"Kenapa saya masih bisa bernafas?" pikir MC sambil mengipas-kipaskan bau arang

"Da…Daripada itu, saya harus membuka jendela kelas" Jawab Minato sambil membuka jendela

tetapi tidak bisa kebuka, Minato lalu mencari tau penyebab apa yang membuat jendela tidak bisa terbuka.

"Sejak kapan ada selotip di jendela ini?" Minato lalu melihat keadaan kelas, lalu matanya melihat kearah Akihiko yang memang sudah sekarat

"Uwahh! Akihiko-san tidak bisa bernafas! Bertahanlah semua!"

Setelah kejadian itu, Akihiko dapat terselamatkan beserta yang lainnya.

"Nah MC, dengarkan baik-baik, kalau kamu ingin bunuh diri lakukan sendiri, jangan libatkan yang lainnya, kamu membuat saya mau mati" kata Naoya kepada MC yang masih ingin melakukan bunuh diri.

"Baik Sensei"

"(Nasehat seperti itu tidak cukup)" kepala Minato masih terasa pusing

"Sekarang, kumpulkan kertas ulangannya!"

"Tapi kami belum selesai sensei!" Teriak murid-murid

"Kejam!" Teriak Raidou

"Ada suatu kesalahan di kelas ini" Tanggap Minato dengan kawatir

1 minggu kemudian…

"Pagi semua, Saya akan membacakan daftar kehadiran" Jawab Naoya sambil membawa daftar keharidan

DUG!

Suara itu seperti biasa, MC yang berusaha bunuh diri dengan cara apapun tetapi tidak bisa.

"Ah itu pasti MC, dia sangat keras kepala, melakukan itu setiap hari…" Entah kenapa Minato langsung facepalm, "Apa yang saya pikirkan saat ini?" kata Minato pelan dengan Syok

"(Tenanglah Minato, jangan sampai tertular oleh kelas 3-X!)"

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p>

Kritik dan Saran sangat diperlukan ;D


End file.
